This invention relates to a pallet for supporting a plurality of sheet metal stampings or other parts in a stacked condition on a pallet base. Vertical posts having their lower ends locked to the pallet base, engage the edges of the stacked parts. The position of each post can be horizontally adjusted to accommodate the shape of the parts.
Pallets having horizontally adjustable posts are known in the art. Various mechanical arrangements have been employed for locking the lower end of each post to the pallet base so that the post can be adjusted according to the shape and location of the stacked parts. The posts prevent the parts from shifting from their stacked position. Such locator posts are illustrated in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,033, issued Apr. 10, 1990, for "Parts Stacking Pallet"; my U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,836, issued Dec. 18, 1990, for "Parts Stacking Pallet" as well as my co-pending patent application.